


Rant

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Dude this is not how you friendship, Gen, Oh My God, Stairs, The protagonist is plain fed up, and push him down these stairs, at least someone finds it funny, just to show him how stupid stairs are., so many stairs. I’d like to fight whoever invented the stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The protagonist is pretty done by the time they get to N in the throne room.





	Rant

"No, I'm tired of you telling me things and running off. You are here now, and not going anywhere, because I have a lot to say to you! Let me tell you something about friendship N! Friends are supposed to be considerate of their friends feelings, at least until they aren't as new to each-other!! One of the things, friend or not, you should be considerate of, is not having your ninjas stalk people for you! It makes them paranoid, and it's really unnerving, and it's just not something one does to people for small reasons. Nor is telling people shocking news in a small enclosed space, like a Ferris wheel, OK! That is threatening! Also, next time you decide to pull a giant castle from nowhere, be nice,and take your rival up the first fleet of stairs. I had just walked up Alder's giant set of stairs, and didn't even get to battle him for my troubles, and you bring up more stairs from nowhere, along with a castle filled with stairs, and make me walk to the top, while you fly up on your dragon! I was already tired! And now I'm tired and frustrated! After this, I am so taking a nap, because my legs are tired! FROM ALL THESE STAIRS!!"

N stares as his rival seems to increase in volume, as an increasing torrent of words pour from their mouth.

One of the shadow Traid members, walks off to get a camera, while the other two take notes.


End file.
